Jubei Yagyu
Jubei Yagyu (太陽貧血, Yagyuu Juubei) Appearance Jubei is a fairly tall Mage, standing at 6'3". He has shaggy, short, spiky hair that hangs over the left side of his face covering his eyepatch. The eyepatch that he wears covers his left eye and seals a portion of his magical energy inside of it. When the eyepatch is filled with magical energy it turns a brillant snow white color, giving Jubei an almost radiant appearance. With piercing green eyes, Jubei's stare is often filled with joy and determination to accomplish whatever it is he sets his mind towards. On most occasions, Jubei can often be seen wearing a loose-fitting brown shirt with a frayed collar that he keeps up around his neck. The front of his shirt is buttoned enough to show off a portion of a chest and revealing a jeweled necklace. Over this brown shirt, he wears a black flak jacket. Jubei also wears a pair black slacks with a series of white bandages around his right thigh. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Eyepatch: When Jubei removes his eyepatch, he regains the use of the magical energy stored inside of it. Once ths happens, Jubei's hair flattens down more and begins to hang closer to the middle of his face. His eyes also begin to glow with an eerie violet coloration, signifying the increase in strength that he receives. Once his eyepatch is removed, Jubei becomes an expressionless being, keeping a stern and focused look upon his face even in the face of overwhelming odds. Magic and Abilities High Magical Energy: Jubei posseses a high amount of magical energy in his small body. His capacity rivals even some higher class mages in the world even though he isn't. technically even one himself. When he focuses and exudes his magical energy from his palms, Jubei is capable of producing electricity in the form of a large static effect that he can then use to electrocute his opponents, via Lightning Magic. He often uses the static to surprise opponents at the start of a fight. Jubei is also capable of jumping into the air and launching a bolt of lightning at the opponent, stunning them temporarily until he is able to attack again. High Endurance: Despite his small frame and build, Jubei possesses a high tolerance for pain. He is often seen standing back up immediately after taking a beating as though his body is moving on its own accord. Jubei claims that his endurance stems from his solo training of throwing himself from the top of cliff into a large ravine with his hands and feet binded in order to build up the muscles in the rest of his body. High Speed Movement: Jubei is able to produce an afterimage of himself by changing the cadence he takes while moves. This effect causes the real him to become indistinguishable from the afterimages produced. It is his speed that Jubei is the most proud of as he has even learned to not produce any sound when he moves despite not having to use any magic to boost the efficiency of it. Magic Lightning Magic : Lightning Dust: This spell allows Jubei to transform his hands and forearms into lightning in order to turn his opponent into ashes. This spell has incredible potency as the lightning was able to continue through an enemy mage and destroy a large portion of a mountain after Jubei struck his opponent. : Lightning Dash: This spell allows Jubei to transform his legs and feet into lightning, allowing him to move at the speed of sound. It is with this spell that Jubei is able to accomplish so many amazing feats, such as rescuing several of his guildmates when the Guild Hall was attacked, or even striking an opponent several times in an instant when trying to end a conflict quickly. : [[Lightning Magic|'Lightning Transmutation']]: By focusing the static around his body, Jubei's left eye gains a golden coloration and takes on an apppearance similar to that of untamed lightning. When he does this, the lightning enhances his senses to the point where he can rival even a Wizard Saint in combat. He also retains the ability to electrocute the opponent by physical touch. Jubei can also channel the lightning through his body and launch it at an opponent as a bolt that causes electric damage and a short paralysis even in those resistant to lightning abilities. However, activating this nearly drains Jubei completely as it converts almost all of his magical energy into charged ions that he infuses into his body and only lasts for a few moments. Bodhisattva Magic With his Bodhisattva Magic has the ability to allow Jubei to produce a semi-invisible version of what looks like a gigantic statue of Guanyin, a bodhisattva. By focusing his spiritual energy, he is capable of making his attacks seem as if they had come from somewhere else due to Guanyin's presence being virtually hidden from the opponent. When activated, Jubei conjures a gigantic multi-armed statue of Guanyin using his magical energy. In order to attack using the Guanyin statue, Jubei must take a specific stance with his left hand facing toward the opponent and then extending his right hand down. After that, the arms on the statue strike down upon their targets in conjunction with Jubei's own hand motions. Category:Phoenix Feather Guild Category:Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Bodhisattva Magic User Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:S-Class Mage